Le Ciel est rouge sang
by EcrirePourVivre
Summary: Le soleil se couche. Sur les terres ocres d'Australie, l'orange du ciel et du crépuscule lui rappelle Gallifrey. Mais il n'y a plus de Gallifrey. Elle est partie dans les flammes qu'il avait lui-même allumées. Et, maintenant, il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre le Docteur. (Saison 12 - SPOILERS - Dhawan!Master - Light Doctor/Master)


**Le Ciel est rouge sang**

Le ciel est rouge sang. L'horizon baigne dans l'écarlate. Elle en semble imprégnée. Elle est vermeille, à sa base, et se colore, se déteint peu à peu, plus elle monte haut, plus le ciel s'élève. Tout en haut, la clé de voûte, c'est orange, c'est presque doré. La terre elle-même semble orange. C'est le sable, c'est les rochers Australiennes. Il en a conscience. Que ce n'est que cela. De la roche, du sable, et un crépuscule.

Pourtant, pour quelques secondes, il peut prétendre qu'il est de retour chez lui. C'est facile. De le croire. Il n'y a pas d'herbe verte pour hurler l'absence des brins rouges. Les montagnes qu'il voit au loin, par-delà les plaines ocres et les arbres tordus, il peut presque s'imaginer qu'il s'agit des Monts de la Perdition.

C'est facile, de le croire. Mais c'est stupide. Parce que croire qu'il était de retour, encore une fois, chez lui, c'est ramener aussi toutes les émotions, tous les souvenirs.

Il sait qu'il pourrait chercher à s'accrocher aux bons. Aux bons souvenirs. Des courses poursuites dans les champs d'herbes écarlates, aussi écarlates que l'horizon qui saigne sous ses yeux, des rires de gosses, des promesses, des étoiles qu'on observait d'en bas et qu'on voulait visiter, quand on n'avait pas encore la volonté de s'en emparer- de les détruire.

Mais non. Il sait qu'il le pourrait. Se rappeler les bons souvenirs. Mais ça, ce n'est pas facile. Ça lui demande un effort, un effort qui lui fait mal. Parce qu'il sait, maintenant, que ça n'avait été qu'un mensonge, que tout n'avait été que mensonge, et que, surtout, ce n'est maintenant plus qu'un souvenir lointain et utopique.

Ce qui est facile, face à cette Australie qui ressemble à son chez-lui, c'est de se souvenir du reste. Des flammes, des cris, des hurlements, de l'agonie, de la fumée, du sang, de la mort, des décombres, des ruines. Des flammes, des hurlements, de la fumée, de la mort, des ruines, qu'il y avait vu par deux fois. La première fois, il avait fui. Parce qu'il avait eu peur, que ça avait été la guerre, et que c'était son peuple qu'on assassinait. La deuxième fois, il avait mené l'assaut. Parce qu'il était en rage, parce qu'il était bouleversé, parce qu'il était démoli, parce qu'il était trahi, et que c'était ses ennemis, des traîtres qu'il assassinait.

L'amertume, la colère, le désespoir bouillonnant de la certitude d'avoir tout perdu. De n'avoir jamais vraiment rien eu. Il avait cru que détruire, qu'imposer le carnage qu'il ressentait en lui sur autrui, de rendre cette désolation réelle et palpable, allait le soulager, l'apaiser. Qu'il aurait eu la certitude d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais, non. Il avait détruit, réduit en cendre, anéanti, et ça n'avait rien changé. La désolation et la douleur est toujours là. Pire encore, il lui semble même, parfois, qu'elles se couplent de remords, de regrets. Des restes, certainement, des bons sentiments que le Docteur lui avait inculqués, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il y a des siècles.

Il n'y avait pas eu de tambours pour rythmer la destruction. Pour lui donner le sens qu'il y cherchait, pour donner sens à tout ces mensonges, toute cette trahison innommable, toute cette horreur cachée dans les placards. Les cris, les hurlements, avaient emplis le silence.

Puis, ils s'étaient tus.

Il n'y avait plus de bruits, plus de rythme, plus d'agonie. Tout était aussi désolé, vide, terminé, qu'il l'était lui-même. Et ça n'avait rien changé. Ça ne changeait rien. Il se sentait vide, creux, arraché de lui-même. Et ça faisait mal. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle. Il commençait à réaliser qu'il n'en avait probablement jamais eu. L'illusion, parce que découverte et dépassée, est un affreux coup de grâce.

Chez lui. C'est facile, vraiment, de se croire chez lui. Mais, chez lui, ça n'a rien d'apaisant. Ça n'a rien de rassurant. Chez lui, c'est mort, et il a la sensation qu'il l'est tout autant.

_Lorsqu'on meurt, on s'aperçoit, vraiment, que tout ce en quoi on croyait- n'était que mensonge_.

Il n'y a pas de flammes et de cris, sur les plaines Australiennes. Ça ne l'empêche pas de les voir. D'entendre les cris. Le silence qui semble se rompre, juste un peu. Il veut poursuivre l'illusion. Il en a besoin. Il commence, doucement, à marteler, sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise longue, un rythme à quatre temps. Il peut presque se convaincre que ça le fait se sentir mieux.

Il y a deux personnes, qui l'encadre. Deux humains insignifiants. Ils ne voient pas les flammes, les cris. Ils ne perçoivent pas les mensonges. Il brûle de les détruire, eux aussi. Il sait qu'autrefois, il aurait voulu les dominer. Il sait aussi que la domination n'est qu'une part du mensonge. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien à guérir, rien à sauver, rien à aider, rien à régner. Ne restait que l'annihilation.

Mais il ne les détruit pas. Il leur sourit, il plaisante avec eux. Comme s'ils étaient ses égaux. Ils le sont, peut-être. Il ne se sent plus important, plus le moins du monde. Il n'est qu'un pion dans une vaste comédie, une vaste plaisanterie. La seule différence- c'est qu'il est le seul pion à avoir compris qu'il fallait tout brûler, tout détruire, et faire cesser le rire d'il ne savait quel plaisantin cynique.

Il sourit, il plaisante, il joue l'enfant. C'est aussi mensonger que tout le reste. Il n'avait jamais pris conscience que ça l'était. Il y a des larmes qui veulent monter, embuer ses yeux. Il les retient, il les ravale, il les anéantit, elles-aussi, rageusement. Il essaye de tout éteindre. Il ne sait pas, vraiment, pourquoi il y a toujours des choses à éteindre. Chez lui, les flammes se sont fait cendre. La désolation, chez lui, est allé plus vite qu'en lui.

Il sait qu'il réussira à tout étouffer, à tout laisser mourir, à un moment ou à un autre. Il croit savoir comment. Il le pense. Il serait certainement la dernière chose à s'éteindre. Ça lui convient. Il sait que pour n'importe qui d'autre, il devait avoir l'air d'un fou. Il devait penser comme un fou. Il sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Plus le cas.

Il y avait eu des jours ou il avait cru qu'il pouvait changer. Tourner le dos à l'attrait des flammes, de la fumée, du sang, de la conquête. En un sens, c'est le cas. Il n'y a plus d'attrait dans le chaos. Il n'y a que la certitude d'une nécessité.

Tout ce qui lui reste à faire, c'est s'éteindre. Eteindre la rage, l'amertume, le désespoir. Eteindre l'espoir idiot, aussi. La tendresse qui lui reste. Tout ce qui fait encore de lui un être qu'on pourrait, ironiquement, qualifier d'humain. Cette part d'humanité qui ne lui appartient pas, qui l'handicape, qui ne fait que creuser la douleur et qui l'empêche de se vider tout à fait, il sait qu'il peut s'en débarrasser. Parce qu'il sait qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose qui en est la source.

Il sert, entre ses doigts qui lui semblent presque anesthésiés, la coque de son portable. Un objet ridicule. Il s'en était senti affreusement attaché, ses dernières années. Toujours dans l'attente d'un signe, d'un message. Il se déteste, pour ça. Il ne comprend pas comment il peut encore ressentir ce besoin, cette soif de proximité. Ça le torture. De continuer à ressentir. Autre chose que la haine et la colère. Il se hait de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de s'y accrocher. D'espérer qu'il s'agisse d'une voie de secours. D'un espoir de réparer ce qui, une fois de plus, avait volé en éclat.

Il se hait pour cela. Alors, il est décidé. Il prend les devants. Il détruit cela, aussi, et il espère que ça suffira. A briser l'humain ignare en lui. L'humain qui voulait construire une fusée pour emmener l'humanité au travers des étoiles qui se mourraient. Il sait qu'il doit détruire. Parce que ce qui reste fait mal, fait atrocement mal, et qu'il sait qu'il n'ira jamais au bout de ce qui doit être fait s'il ne s'en charge pas. Il espère que cette destruction, cette mort, serait le dernier coup, celui qui pulvériserait les ruines encore debout de sa psyché.

Il sait qu'il doit détruire. Il sourit, il plaisante, il ravale les larmes, et il se penche en avant, tendu, empressé, angoissé, désespéré, en voyant, enfin, se matérialiser, peu à peu, sur ce décor de rouge, d'ocre et d'orange, le bleu d'une machine d'un autre monde.

Il sait qui s'apprête à en sortir. Il sait que cette personne allait sourire, elle aussi, qu'elle allait plaisanter, qu'elle allait prétendre qu'il n'y avait pas de larmes à verser. Il sait qu'il y aurait une part de lui, une hideuse, une affreuse, une terrible part de lui qui voudrait se refugier à ses côtés, qui voudrait agripper l'espoir, qui voudrait retourner dans ces prairies d'herbes rouges pour y courir, courir, courir, invoquant le ciel, invoquant les étoiles. Il s'y prépare, il s'y blinde, il l'étouffe, il tente de l'assassiner. Il pense, un instant, qu'il a réussi.

Mais elle est là, maintenant. Elle est là, elle est plus blonde que le soleil sur cette planète, plus blonde que les dorures d'Arcadia. Elle sourit, elle pétille, elle s'agite. Elle est tout en douceur, elle est tout en vivacité. Elle est tout en perspicacité, en humour. Elle est tout ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle est une « elle », comme il l'avait été avant elle. Et ça fait mal. Plus que rien n'avait jamais fait mal.

Il sait qu'il doit détruire tout cela. Cette étincelle. Qui le regarde déjà avec toute la confiance du monde. Comme un vieil ami, un très vieil ami, alors qu'elle n'a même pas conscience d'à quel point c'était vrai. Qui, déjà, le dépasse, un tourbillon d'énergie et de détermination, pleine d'entrain, là où lui-même se sent s'effriter un peu plus.

Les larmes bouillonnent. Il les ravale. Il y a un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il se hait qu'il soit si tendre. Il y a le portable dans sa main gauche. Il s'exècre pour les messages qu'il sait y avoir envoyé, des années, des années, des années, et qu'il avait relu, encore, et encore, et encore.

Le ciel est toujours rouge sang. Il saigne sur la terre, il saigne sur les arbres, sur le bleu du Tardis. Il y voit un symbole. Les flammes qui le lèche, prématurées, sont celles des couleurs. Il sait que les évènements qui se profilent ne pourront mener qu'à cela. Les flammes. Le sang.

Les larmes.

Il lui emboîte le pas, à elle. Long manteau gris perle, cheveux dorés, regard noisette. Si jeune d'apparence. Si insouciante. Il se demande s'il offre la même façade. Il se demande si elle ressent, elle aussi, la désolation. Il sait que non. Elle ne sait pas, pas encore.

Peut-être ne le saura-t-elle jamais. Il va la détruire. Il va la faire mourir. L'idée tord ses entrailles. D'impatience, d'angoisse, de remord anticipé. Qu'importait. Bientôt, tout cela ne serait plus. Il l'espère. Il le faut.

Il referme la porte de son propre Tardis. Il sait qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Il a tout fait pour. Partiellement pour la bonne mise en place de son plan. Et, aussi, probablement, parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais regardé de la même façon s'il avait su. Un regard qui avait trop d'importance, et qui n'aurait pas dû en avoir la moindre. Ça le met en rage. Ça le fait trembler. Ça le fait espérer.

Il prend conscience, comme dans un rêve, comme dans un brouillard, comme dans un bocal empli d'eau, que c'est facile aussi, en la voyant, de se croire chez-lui. Il réalise, en lui souriant, en plaisantant, et échangeant avec elle, que c'est peut-être même plus facile encore qu'en contemplant l'écarlate du ciel, l'orange des roches.

Il se demande, certainement pas pour la première fois, si c'est cela qui l'empêche de s'éteindre tout à fait. Son chez-lui, ce n'est pas tant les grandes tours d'Arcadia, les plaines d'herbes rouges, les monts aux nuances d'ocre et d'orange. Son chez-lui, c'est elle.

Le plus gros mensonge, peut-être. Celui de l'espoir d'un renouveau. D'un retour en arrière.

Il la hait, à cet instant. Il la hait comme il se hait. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle sourit, il sourit, deux petits poissons perdus coincés dans le même piège. Vaste comédie, vaste plaisanterie.

Il sait que tout est scellé. Il sait que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Il allait refermer le piège. Et, dès qu'il l'aurait fait, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Par pour elle. Comme il n'y en avait pas eu pour lui.

Le rouge du ciel, du crépuscule, semble dégouliner par les carreaux de ses fenêtres. Il sourit toujours. Il sent les larmes retenues qui gangrènent dans sa poitrine. Il va tout détruire. Elle, c'est son tout. C'est terrible d'en prendre conscience. Il le savait déjà depuis longtemps.

Il va la détruire. Parce que c'est la seule chose à faire. Et, peut-être, dans son esprit tortueux, émietté, dépecé, éclaté, parce que c'est la seule bonne chose à faire. Un drame personnel, sans doute. Celui de l'abomination qu'étaient les Seigneurs du Temps. Ces immondices dans leurs robes d'apparats et leurs tours dorés. Ces immondices qu'ils sont, tous les deux, les derniers de leur espèce répugnante. Le Docteur, et le Maître. Qu'importe ce qu'en disent les émotions contradictoires qui le bouffent et le rongent.

Il va la détruire. Parce qu'il le faut. Parce que tout l'avait déjà été.

Il va la détruire. Mettre fin à la vaste plaisanterie.

_Sans espoir. Sans récompense. Sans témoin._

Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue.

Il n'y en avait jamais eu.

Elle lui sourit.

Il lui sourit.

Là, sans doute, est le centre de la comédie.

FIN


End file.
